EmotionClan
Owned by Shuckle! Description In EmotionClan, each cat represents a different emotion. They live in a lush, florishing prairae with a slow stream running through the territory. There are woods near the edge of the territory, and only the bravest cats go in because of rumors of Two-leg activity. The camp is right next to the stream, allowing for easy access to water, and all of the dens are dug-outs in the ground, made cozier with thick moss and grass. The main prey that can be found on the plains are rabbits and birds, with an occasional family of mice. Upstream from camp, there is a beaver dam and water thrush nests. The beaver dam is extremely dangerous and only senior warriors, deputies, and leaders are allowed there. At the forest, a huge amount of squirrels have made their nests in the trees, as well as snakes in the roots of trees. Rules 1) No two cats can be the same emotion. However, there can be cats for different types of the same emotion. For example, anger and fury could both be emotion cats, as could sadness and depression. 2) Bizarre colors are allowed (this is a bizarre Clan afterall). 3) Once you join, you can add as many cats as you want, but it's encouraged you only have about three to five cats, so everyone can have a chance with different emotions. 4) If you're going away for an extended period of time, please allow someone else to roleplay your cat so the plot can continue. 5) Please leave your join requests on this page's talk page. Allegiances Leader Sunshinestar - Bright golden she-cat with beautiful, sky blue eyes. Always happy, cheerful, and has never been seen frowning. Represents happiness. (Shuckle) Deputy Heatherleap Bright, generally cheerful, long-limbed, ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes. Represents elation. (Luna) Medicine Cat Onespirit - Light purple she-cat with dark, ocean-blue, wideset eyes, a flat face, and white ear tips. Calm, collected, and a skilled medicine cat. Represents calmness. (Shuckle) MCA Warriors Wishingheart - Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and golden flecks in her eyes. Hopeful, usually happy, and has a good heart. Represents hope. (Shuckle) Duskclaw - Dark golden tom with a black underbelly and black ear tips. His brown eyes seem to always be analyzing everything around him. Reserved, analytical, and careful. Represents caution. (Shuckle) Aphrodite: Seductive, dreamy, beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, attractive, shimmering, sparkling, flirty, loving, lithe, slender, cynical, motherly, white she-cat with sky blue and light pink dapples on her tail, ears, and legs. She has shimmering, glittery, sparkling, beautiful, bright eyes that change color from candy-pink to sky blue. Represents love. (Holly) Quivertail: Frightened, worried, anxious, jumpy, skittish, scared, cowardly, cautious, wimpy, quivering, quaking black tom with wide, worried, frightened yellow eyes and yellow paws. Represents fear and anxiety. (Holly) Fireflight: Ginger she-cat with green eyes and a slight temper, but also a very flighty personality. Represents fury. (Cotton) Frozenbreeze Nervous, shy, quiet, jumpy, silver and white she-cat with a long tail, soft, fluffy fur, and pale amber eyes. Represents panic/anxiety.(Luna) Apprentices Ragepaw: Angry, temperamental, easily offended, hot-headed, muscular, large, snappish, moody, fiery, sometimes mean, critical, fiery red tom with bright, angry orange eyes. Represents rage and anger. (Holly) Queens Brightlight: Pure white she-cat with blue eyes with a generally happy personality, she is also very smart. Represents cheer. (Cotton) Smokeheart Playful, slightly flirty, beautiful, smokey-gray she-cat with darker shading on her muzzle, chest, underbelly, underside of her tail, and paws, and bright blue eyes. Expecting Heatherleap's kits. Represents infaturation. (Luna) Kits Elders Roleplay Normal Clan Life Sunshinestar yawned, and stepped out of her den, the sun beating down onto the camp. Her bright smile cheered up Wishingheart, who was extremely tired after a moon-high patrol. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 17:35, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Quivertail jumped and whirled around as a leaf fell from a tree. Ragepaw stormed out of his den. "Do you have to be so scared of everything?" He snarled. --It's Holly, Bae 18:06, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Wishingheart sighed sadly at Ragepaw's outburst. She hoped that one day the cat would learn to be less angry and more forgiving. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 18:08, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- (I feel like I should mention that Smokeheart is pansexual and will literally try to flirt with any cat. She does this most often to the anxious cats in an attempt to calm them some. It works best with Frozenbreeze. And Heatherleap is well aware of this.) Seeing Frozenbreeze looking panicky and pacing in the camp, Smokeheart decided to head over to the nervous she-cat. "Easy, beautiful," she mewed somewhat seductively. "You'll worry your pretty self into a tizzy. And that would be a crime to the Clan, Frozenbreeze." A few deep breaths later, Frozenbreeze had calmed down slightly. "Thanks, Smokeheart," she mewed. "You have no idea how much this helps me." The queen gave a slight smile. "Happy to help a sweet she-cat like you~" Anidala and Shipper! 02:18, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Wishingheart padded over to the fresh-kill pile, which had just been newly restocked. She picked up a fairly-sized mouse, and sat herself down to eat. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 12:22, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Interactions with Other Clans Problems with the Beavers Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clans owned by Shuckle Category:Rpg Category:RP Category:Category:Clans